


New Orleans, Old Rivalries

by theloupgaroux



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloupgaroux/pseuds/theloupgaroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turn of the century New Orleans. The Originals have fallen into a new routine, which becomes unsettled when Kol drops in on them. As Rebekah and Kol grow closer, Klaus' patience with his siblings grows thinner. Rebekol and Klebekah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laying Claim

                Rebekah remembered that his  kisses burned like whiskey. She remembered the feel of rough lace against her skin as Kol pushed and pulled her clothing from her body. How after he walked out the door her bedroom would smell of sex and tobacco and she would sleep in the imprint his body had left in the bed. Sometimes she thought he did it on purpose, how after he'd taken what he wanted from her willing body he would lay on the sheets until his scent was sure to linger. She wondered if he noticed that she made sure to wash well in the mornings so that their brother didn't notice she was covered in him.  Rebekah might have promised her eternity to Niklaus, but every night she surrendered  her  flesh to Kol.

New Orleans had kept Nik and Elijah busy. More often than she'd like she was forced to hunt alone, to sit alone in an empty parlour and stare at her needlework and the corpses she'd taken back to the house for Elijah to become irate about. Her brothers loved New Orleans, loved the way the girls tasted and the men gambled away their fortunes. Her family was growing even more wealthy than before. It was peaceful, almost, this routine they had all fallen into. Boring, that's more how Rebekah would describe it. She missed the pleasure gardens of London, she missed the New York society, she missed the way the horses would cut through fresh snow in Russia. But no one asked her what she thought of their new home.  Her brothers were too busy with their trollops, Nik especially was off all the time, with his favourite pet, Marcel. Rebekah had taken the former street rat to bed a few times, and what he lacked in experience he made up for in vigor. Still, like everything else in this town, he bored her. Rebekah was sick of the endless days she spent locked up in her rooms whilst her brothers made new vampires, fucked their whores, and made mischief in the streets. There was nothing here for her. Until Kol came back, anyway.

                Kol had been away for a century, since the last fight he'd had with their dear brother Niklaus. Yet he climbed in through her window as if they were still in Florence, as if nothing had changed. She'd questioned his mental state, teasing him about breaking in on a lady. He'd given her that vulgar grin of his and said nothing, instead he threw himself on top of her lushly blanketed, oak frame bed. He acted as if he owned the bed, the room, the house, and everything in it. Rebekah was pleased that Kol remained the same arrogant, brash, brother she remembered him to be. They had spent the rest of the night and most of the next two days catching up. The Original little sister was too content with someone doting on her again to worry about what Nik would do if Kol was still at the house when he came home. Again, part of her wanted to see something upset Niklaus. His anger fed her in ways his happiness didn't. There was an empty pit in her stomach that had been growing for centuries, and the only way to satiate the knawing hole within was to rip apart Niklaus. She did it more often after he'd leave for days on end, without taking her with him. Maybe that's why he left...

Regardless, there was a warmth she felt with Kol that was a welcome change. He broke up the monotony. They drank all the liquor the servants brought them, and then they drank the servants. Drinking the help wasn't something Elijah would ever condone, but it amused Kol to do something he knew would cause trouble. Rebekah felt drunk, and not just from the booze but from his company. It had been a decade since she'd felt so elated just by being near someone. Elijah made her feel safe, and Nik brought out her passions, but Kol made her happy, she realised.

The two Originals were lounging in the parlour, half dressed and half drunk, when the door slammed open and Nik called for a servant to come take his things. Rebekah glanced at the dead butler laying five feet from her, bleeding out all over Elijah's favourite rug. In her giddy drunkenness she couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. She had pressed her pale hand across her mouth as Nik stormed in, attracted by the noise.

"Rebekah, what are you so happy about-" He stopped halfway through the door as he saw Kol lounging next to her on the couch. She watched as his eyes took in the room, the bottles broken on the wall-Kol's fault- and the dead man- her fault- and finally his siblings. She could trace the trail of his gaze, how he noticed she was half dressed, how he noticed Kol's hand wrapped around her calf. His eyes turned from icy blue to the veiny red of a vampire.

"Well, brother, are you just going to stand in the doorway letting in the chill? Come in, take off that awful jacket you're wearing.  Have some of my, oh I'm sorry _your_ fine american liquor while you're at it!" Kol laughed and Nik bristled.

"Kol." His voice had gone hollow and Rebekah had to decide whether to straighten herself up and try to soothe him or sprawl out in an even more unladylike fashion and try to feed the beast within her that craved his displeasure. When she started to fidget the choice was taken from her, as Kol gripped her leg and pulled her further down the couch and closer to him, until her back was horizontal and her legs were laying across her brother's lap. She heard Nik growl a second before she was thrown to the ground. When she looked up there was a dent in the book case and two feet deep into the wall Kol's unconscious body was starting to slump down, blood trailing from the back of his head where Nik had caved it in.

"You let him in." Nik was still standing by the book case, pointedly not looking at her.

"Nik, hush, I-"

"You let him in. You let him into _my house_." Rebekah struggled to hold her ripped corset, straightening out what little skirts she had on. She would be damned if he expected her to apologise (as if she wasn't already damned, the eternal joke).

" I didn't _let_ him anywhere. You know very well that no one _lets_ Kol do anything, he comes and goes as he pleases. And this is my house too, or have you forgotten?"

" _Your_ house? _Our_ house, love. And _our_ rules. And _he_ is not one of _us_. "

"Humorous, brother, you laying claim to a house you are never in. "

"You don't think I'm here often enough?" He stripped off his outer jacket and Rebekah noticed the stains of blood on his white shirt. "Fine. Let me remedy that." He didn't so much sit as drop himself into a heavy-backed chair. A King on his throne.

"What? By sitting? Are you claiming your territory, brother?" A wolf remark. Rebekah realised she must really be irritated with her blonde haired brother.

"No, sister, I don't need to _claim_ anything. What's mine is mine. This house is _my_ house. _You_ are _my_ sister," he glanced at the dent as a moan came from that side of the room. Niklaus knew Kol was conscious enough to hear the last, as he raised his voice and said, "and I'm here to look after both."


	2. Chapter 2

                Her skin was still flushed and hot from her bath, beads of water trailing down her collarbone, down her full breasts and stomach to drip down onto the dark flooring. It was so silent she could hear them drop, drop, drop down as she tried to dry herself off. It was all she could do to ignore the dark cloud sitting in the corner of her bedroom.

Niklaus. He wasn't speaking, and he had barely said a word all day. But his presence was louder than a room full of her old murder victims screaming for absolution.  He was just so... heavy. His sullen presence had been weighing on her ever since last night when he stormed in and ruined all of her happiness. He hadn't left her for even a moment, as if he was afraid the second he did Kol would swoop back in. But Kol was still sleeping off the liquor and the head trauma. A few days ago she would have given much to command Nik in this way, to keep him near her... Now, all Rebekah could do to keep her sanity was to remember that it couldn't last forever. Niklaus was impulsive. He wouldn't spend too much more time trailing after her. Kol was a thorn in his paw, but soon enough Niklaus would grow tired of picking at it and things would settle again. They always did.

So, instead of yelling in irritation at her new warden, she finished drying off and threw on a new fur trimmed wrap that Niklaus had gotten for her recently. Maybe seeing her draped in the dark robe he had picked out himself would soothe his irritation over her recent fraternising, or so the Original hoped.

"Do you like it, brother?" She asked him, spinning around for him. Rebekah's blue eyes watched as Nik smirked a tiny bit. He had barely moved this whole time, sitting in a stiff backed, gold-accented chair in the corner. He'd rested his elbow against the armrest and his right hand was playing against the harsh edges of his mouth.  He looked as uncomfortable as she felt.

"Do you not like it, then? Since you picked out the cloth, it must be the flesh you find fault with-"

" _Never."_ His response was thoughtless and immediate and Rebekah was pleased. Finally she had broken that icy resolve.  Niklaus smiled in spite of himself, or perhaps to spite himself.  The irony of Nik's expression cut into her like steel. "You're perfect, love, but you already know that.  Though if you want someone to flatter you why don't you traipse down the stairs to our _darling_ brother Kol. I'm sure he would be _more_ than happy to give you what you're looking for, pet."

                 He stood up, finally, and it seemed as if it hurt him to move after oh-so-carefully remaining locked in place as she changed. "And don't pout, you know it's true. Kol didn't come here for my wine or Elijah's collection of antique manuscripts." She scowled as he came towards her, his hand coming up to grip her face. "He came here to annoy me." His thumb stroked down her cheek, and Rebekah couldn't help but turn into his touch.  She closed her eyes for only a moment, and the touch was gone.

                She looked up to see Nik leaving. His back was to her as he paused in the door, his arm braced against the frame, fingers gripping the wood tight enough to dent.  "And, my love, he came here to see you."

And then he was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rebekah was just stripping off her gloves when Kol accosted her in the entryway of their home.

"Sister," he whispered into her hair as his hands came up from behind to lift her into the air, " I was beginning to wonder if I needed to set the dogs on your trail. Do we have dogs? I know Niklaus used to insist on-"

"Hush, and put me down you brute. " She was swatting at his hands, trying to pry them from her waist, but Kol only lifted her higher.

"I've been quiet enough, I'd say. Stuck up in this house alone for days. Are you avoiding me? Or the golden haired grump who has been pouting upstairs ever since you left?"

"He has?"  When Rebekah left last night after Nik finally wandered off, she half expected him to trail after her through the streets. She'd gone to all her usual feeding grounds, and although she hadn't seen Nik she knew from experience that it didn't mean he wasn't still haunting her. Yet, if Kol was to be believed, Nik really did just let her leave on her own. Kol's presence must really be bothering the Original if he didn't feel up to stalking his little sister through the streets of New Orleans.

"Indeed. I haven't stopped to do a turn around the room with him," he laughed at his own joke, " but I could feel the annoyance coming off him from downstairs.  What happened? Did you finally tell him you're emancipating yourself?  Adopting the surname Pankhurst, maybe?" He laughed again and finally set her down.

" _You_ happened you fool," Rebekah poked an accusatory finger at his chest, "you're the reason he's upset, not me. As usual, you create chaos and the rest of us deal with the consequences."

"Aww, sister, you can't _fool_ me. You enjoy having me around.  Elijah's about as much fun as an old mare, and we both know you much prefer an unbroken stallion. Me!" He swooped in quickly, this time taking her fully into his arms and spinning them around.  They heard a creak in the stairs and Kol let her go, leaving her to spin to the floor if not for Nik's arms catching her around the waist and pulling her up and towards him.

"So, it's not enough to drink my brandy, to break my bookcase, and to abuse the hospitality of this house, but now you insist on breaking our sister's bones by throwing her against the stair banister. When did you say you were leaving New Orleans, _brother_? " Rebekah used his body to right herself and then discreetly took a small step away, so that the heat from Nik's anger didn't burn her as well.

"I broke your bookcase? Me? It seems you're misremembering, _brother_ , but then again you always had your own version of the story. Perhaps Rebekah-"

"Perhaps nothing. You're leaving. "

"Soon."

"No, now. "

"What? Leave my things in my room, just walk out the door?"

"If that suits you. There can't be anything of note in your luggage, God knows you've always been one to leave as quickly as you appear. I'll even assist you on your journey and let you have the carriage, so long as you leave this minute."

"But, Nik-" Rebekah paused when her brother's glare turned towards her, but it softened a bit after he looked at her. "Nik," she started again, stronger, " it's been so long since we've all been... together." Her brother's blonde eyebrow raised.

"Together?"

"Yes, together, " she looked between her brothers' shared look of curiosity as to where she was going with this, " it must be, what, 200 years?"  Nik glanced at Kol.

"200 years?"

"Yes, and I think it's about time we... you know... do it again." Rebekah left her place at Niklaus' side and walked down two steps to stand by Kol, linking her arm in his. "Let's have a family dinner!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Niklaus had the casual air of a wealthy gentleman whose only care was which hunting invitation he should accept.  As he sat across from her with a cigar between his lips and blood staining his napkin, Rebekah couldn't help but acknowledge this was anything _but_ casual.

She had hoped a dinner might reconcile the two of them, Kol and Niklaus, but what a fool she had been. Instead it had been a seemingly endless display of masculinity and dominance.  Plate after plate of Niklaus carefully showing off how he knew all of Rebekah's favourite dishes, knew her every taste, and Kol carelessly finding fault with every course, mocking Niklaus at every chance. What a disaster.

And now she was stuck here, still in the formal dining room of all places, sipping two hundred year old wine and breathing in the thick smoke of her brothers' cigars. In any other company this would be unthinkable, but this was _family._ Meals were _casual._

 _"_ So, the coach will be here in the morning, or do you prefer a single steed? Perhaps a river boat is more your style now, brother. We hardly travel by ship now, do we love?" Niklaus reached his hand across and she felt obligated to graspy his steely grip in hers.

"What? Don't like being boxed in old chap? In case Mikael-" At the sound of Kol's voice speaking their fathers name Rebekah knocked over her wine.  A temporary reprieve. The _absolute worst_ \- the last thing she'd ever do around Nik was speak Mikael's name. Never make Niklaus feel powerless. That was one line she did not cross. Ever.

"Oh, look at me? All this smoke and I can't even see straight. Messy boys, making me ruin my favourite dress!"  She tried to dab and blot at the fabric with her napkin, but it was all for show. She just needed the change in conversation. "How will I ever take off this stain?" Nik's eyes followed Kol's, watching as her hands pushed at the fabric around her chest.

"You could always just take off the dress." Of course Kol would suggest that. The lecher.  Well, this was a better topic than Mikael. Anything but that. Well, who was she to disappoint? The Original little sister stood up and started tearing at the linen.  Rebekah could hardly contain her amusement as she watched Kol's face.

"Really, now, 'Bekah. That dress was new, and I am not sitting with you to get it drawn up again. I hate that awful seamstress. " But despite his words Niklaus didn't make a move to stop her from tearing at the dress,  and she didn't stop until she was just in her undergarments. Then she sat down and stole Kol's cigar for her own.

Kol laughed and settled back into his chair. Rebekah could play whatever role she needed to in this family. Anything to try to keep the peace between brothers at war.  If she needed to be entertainment for the night, then so be it. Better that than her brothers at each others throats again. Nik's bookcase was just not being repaired, after all.

After taking a long drag on the cigar she handed it back to her brother. Only Kol wasn't looking at her anymore. He was looking at Niklaus.  Kol was looking at Nik, at the way Nik was looking at _her_.

Then slowly and with purpose, never taking his eyes off of Nik, did Kol lean in and bring Rebekah's hand to his own lips. Rebekah didn't tear her hand away, but she didn't look away from Niklaus either. What she found in his eyes wasn't surprising. Anger. Always there was anger in her brothers eyes. Anger and resentment.  But there was something else there now, too. Curiousity. Curiosity and maybe something else that Rebekah wouldn't  or couldn't name.

"Well, brother, sister, I thank you for a lovely evening. " Kol drank down the last of his glass in one gulp and stood up.

"You're still leaving in the morning." Nik wasn't finished his cigar, and his voice was heavy with authority. He didn't stand up.

"I'm still leaving in the morning. " Nik blew out rings of smoke and was all arrogance as he smirked at their brother. "But since that's the case, I wouldn't want to miss any of my last chances to have more family time." Rebekah felt a hand on hers and in the same second she was being pulled up and against Kol. "How about I tuck you in little sister?"

Rebekah didn't look back as Kol pulled her out of the room, up the stairs, and towards the bedrooms.  The question wasn't how angry Niklaus would be by Kol's recent power play. Rebekah knew he'd be furious, but Kol had promised to leave in the morning. Their brother would most likely leave to feed, to work off the aggression on some poor young girl. So, no, Nik's anger wasn't in question tonight.  The question was, whose bedroom were they headed towards? 


End file.
